llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig
The Battle Crazee Dayzee: Got any aces? Ludwig: No, you fool! Crazee Daisee: …You didn't say go fish. Roy: Quiet now! We're on the air! Look tough. Ludwig: *%($, I announced that I possessed nil aces! Roy: Good morning, and what a great sunrise it is! Peach: Did you have to drag us out of our cells so early for this? Roy: It was this for cleanup duty from last night's party. Koopa Troopa: Oh yeah! (hic) That was a (hic) great (hic) party! Roy: This morning's announcer is Punchinello. Punchy, please take it away. Punchinello: Please always call me by my full name, so that people learn it! Greetings, wrestling fans. Roy: Boxing, Punchy. Punchinello: Punchinello stands corrected that it is boxing. Please give acclaim to the challenger, Ludwig von Koopa! He hails from Pipe Land, and no one can beat him when it comes to wit! Ludwig: I will not narrate go fish! Punchinello: Now, give a cheer and a shout for the champion! She defeated Hot Foot last week, and she's back for week two. Of course, I mean Crazee Dayzee! Crazee Dayzee: Then I won't draw a card! Punchinello: On Roy Koopa's mark- Roy: Just Roy, Punchy. Punchinello: On Roy's mark, the battle will begin. May it be a great fight narrated by me, Punchinello! Roy: Losers, to your corners. Punchinello: Ludwig von Koopa and Crazee Dayzee are going to their respective corners, their wimpy game now forgotten. Crazee Dayzee: I was not cheating! Roy: Losers ready? Start fightin'! Punchinello: And here they go! Crazee Dayzee dashs out of her corner as fast as a plant can, I suppose. Ludwig von Koopa seems to be preparing an invention. Uh, are inventions allowed in the ring, Roy? Roy: Yes, Punchy. Punchinello: Thanks for clarifying that for Punchinello! Ok then, Crazee Dayzee is starting what looks to be some sore of a razor leaf attack, and Ludwig is setting down his invention and trying to get out of the way. BOOM! Punchinello: What the? There was an explosion, and the entire ring is covered by a black smoke cloud. Um… I think I'll take this opportunity to tell everyone that I used to be a high-ranking officer in Smithy's gang, but he denoted me for no good reason. I have lots of metals, and you really should know who I am since I am so powerful. Oh look, the cloud has disappeared… and what a mess! Ludwig von Koopa and Roy Koo- er, Roy are all charred in black. Where's Crazee Dayzee? Ludwig: Please, allow me to explain. When my opponent's attack hit my invention, it caused an explosion unexpected by all but me. The explosion created the fog, destroyed the arena, and incinerated the attacker. Roy: Sounds good to me. Ludwig's the winner! Punchinello: Is that the shortest battle in history, or what? Luigi: I think it's a what, not a battle. Peach: Let's get back to bed already! Roy: Aw no you don't! Since the battle was so quick, you still get clean up duty! Koopa Troopa suddenly explodes. Roy: Clean up! Punchinello: Does Ludwig von Koopa get to choose next week's challenger? Roy: Yes. Who will it be? Ludwig: I select Gunyoke. Roy: Gunyoke?! Where'm I gonna find that? Ludwig: That's your dilemma. Punchinello: Did I do a good job, Roy? Roy: Except for the self-advertisement, Punchy. You're fired! Punchinello destroy's the announcer's booth is frustration. Roy: Clean up! Category:Roy's Sports Hall